Snowflight's Prophecy
by LightningZephyr
Summary: Snowkit of ThunderClan wants nothing more than to live the life of a warrior. But with the legacy of a dead grandfather breathing down his neck and the ability to see the spirits of cats long dead, his life will be anything but typical. Rated T for normal warriors violence.
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark over ThunderClan. A storm howled, ripping entire branches off of trees. Cats huddled in their dens, desperately attempting to find shelter from the pelting hail.

After yet another branch crashed into the center of camp, a streak of black even darker than the night hurled across the ThunderClan camp, its fur sodden and icy the second it left the warriors den. It was a cat.

Leaping onto Highrock, the black cat was met immediately by another tom. Big and barrel-chested, his blue eyes were clouded with fear. The dark tom yowled over the rain. "Silverstar! Stop this! We'll be killed if we don't escape!" The tomcat knew his leader was stubborn, but not so much that he would be willing to let the entirety of ThunderClan die.

"Lightningfoot, we _can't_. If we abandon camp-"

In an instant, the black tom had thrown himself at Silverstar. "If we _don't_ , we are guaranteed to all die!" Sighting a dappled she-cat appear over Silverstar's shoulder, he relaxed slightly. "Spottedfur. _Please_ talk some sense into him." It was almost a plea. If Silverstar's mate couldn't make him see straight, then no one would.

Lightningfoot was lucky. The look Spottedfur had given was enough to make _anyone_ obey her.

"Oh fine...ThunderClan, to me!" the broad-shouldered silver cat dashed to the entrance of the camp, his long, plume-like tail a beacon leading out behind him.

Lightningfoot scrambled up the slippery slope. Not a moment after he emerged at the top, he turned to see a calico apprentice lose hold on the path, a torrent of water sweeping her down a fox-length. Lightningfoot slid down to her, his paws scrabbling for a hold in the muddy hill.

The apprentice looked up with fear in her eyes. The deputy grabbed her, hauling her into an upright position. Practically shoving his daughter up the cliff, Lightningfoot's amber eyes suddenly showed pure fear, actually constricting as he looked at the cats huddled around the entrance.

"Where is Meadowpelt? Did she get out?" Lightningfoot tried to shout, his voice hoarse. He turned to another black cat, a she-cat who almost mirrored his appearance. "Stormshade, listen. _Where is our mother?_ "

Stormshade anticipated her brother's actions before they happened. She moved to stop him as he leaped down into the hollow, but she was too late. A gray cat holding herbs sat up straight, yowling.

Just as Lightningfoot's black tail tip disappeared into the thorn barrier, a bolt of lightning arced down to earth, striking the lace he'd disappeared into. The camp burst into flame.


	2. Chapter 2

ThunderClan

Leader:

Silverstar-big silver tom

 **apprentice, Owlpaw**

Deputy:

Morningwhisker-white tom with tabby patches

Medicine Cat:

Pearblossom-thin-furred tabby with a pink tint

Warriors:

Dustclaw-pale gray-brown tom

Birdfeather-cream tabby she-cat with tabby spots

Pineheart-reddish-brown tom

 **apprentice, Leafpaw**

Stormshade-black she-cat

Featherfall-silver she-cat with fluffy fur

 **apprentice, Beechpaw**

Ashtalon-dark silver tabby tom

Apprentices:

Beechpaw-silver tom

Leafpaw-flame-colored she-cat

Owlpaw-gray-brown she-cat

Queens:

Lilyspot-calico with green eyes

 _Snowkit-white tom with blue-green eyes_

 _Cloudkit-gray-and-white she-kit_

Elders:

Mothpelt-tattered gray tom

Spottedfur-dappled golden she-cat, youngest elder

* * *

"Snowkit! Stop smelling those daisies and come play moss-ball."

Sighing, the little gray kit looked at his sister. Her blue-green eyes were narrowed. Muttering, he walked over to kit. "Why should I need to play? You're the one that likes that stuff. Warriors don't play games."

"That is right, Snowkit," a voice said, "I can see that you are going to be an amazing warrior, just like your father." It was Lilyspot, his mother.

Across the camp floor, Ashtalon turned. "Thanks, Lil. And you're the best queen in the forest."

Raising her brows at Ashtalon, Lilyspot went on. "You should know better than to insult your brother, Cloudkit. I expect better behavior from you." Sneering at his sister, Snowkit turned.

"Why are you so mean to your sister?" The young white tom gasped, his tail shooting straight up in the air.

A slim black tom was standing before him, his dark fur and amber eyes strangely. He didn't look like any cat in ThunderClan.

"Who are you? You don't belong to ThunderClan!" Snowkit tried, and failed heartily, to act brave. "I'll tell someone!"

The sparkly tomcat chuckled. "I _am_ a part of ThunderClan-your mother is very close to me."

Snowkit gave a confused look.

"However, that's not what's important. You need to know something."

Snowkit gazed at him hungrily.

" _It's at the stream._ " The tom looked over Snowkit's shoulder. Curious, the tomkit turned but saw nothing. He was met with the same sight when he looked back at the sparkly tom.

 _Huh. Well, that's odd. What happened to him? He was right there, in front of the fallen tree. There is no place he could have hidden._

Hearing muttering at the front of the camp, Snowkit went to investigate. Pineheart and Featherfall were talking in hushed voices to Morningwhisker, the clan deputy. He quickly carried over the message to Silverstar, whose eyes widened, prompting him to jump up to the Highrock.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear what I have to say."

Curious, Snowkit gathered among them, though he was not nearly as old as the others.

Taking a deep breath, Silverstar began. "Leafpaw is missing." A gasp ran through the assembly. "She was out hunting with Birdfeather and Pineheart. They say that she went off towards camp, but never came home. Does anyone have any idea where she is?"

Snowkit's mind reeled. Leafpaw had only been apprenticed one moon ago; she wasn't much older than Cloudkit and Snowkit. If Leafpaw had been hurt, she, like the kits, wouldn't know what to do. _Where could she be?_

Then, as if a cloud had uncovered the sun, Snowkit knew where Leafpaw was.

 _It's at the stream._

The black cat had told him where Leafpaw was. _But how?_ He shook the thought off. _It doesn't matter_.

"She's at the stream!"

All of the cats turned to Snowkit.

"How could you possibly know that?" Beechpaw was staring at him.

"The cat told me."

A murmur of confusion rippled through the crowd.

"Hold on." The cats twisted around to see a cat with thin tabby fur standing in front of them. It was the medicine cat, Pearblossom. She was looking thoughtfully at Snowkit, tilting her tabby head slightly to the left. "Do as he says."

"Pearblossom," Silverstar began, "he is a _kit_." Several cats, including Featherfall, Beechpaw, and Stormshade, seemed to agree.

"So? That doesn't change anything," Pineheart retorted, "whoever says we should listen, come to me."

Snowkit held his breath.

Morningwhisker, Birdfeather, Pearblossom, Mothpelt and Spottedfur, and his parents walked beside Pineheart.

"Fine. Birdfeather and Pineheart may take Owlpaw and Pearblossom to the stream."

The wait was agonizing. Snowkit wondered if the cat was right. Finally, the patrol returned with Leafpaw, whose bright fur was covered in water. Pearblossom immediately dashed over to Snowkit.

"May I speak to you?" The thin-furred tabby looked slightly excited.

 _It must be something important!_ "Yeah, sure."

"I think that you met the spirit of ThunderClan's last deputy, Lightningfoot. I think StarClan wants you to be my apprentice."


End file.
